Niña perversa
by aknuk
Summary: Touya ha conocido a Tomoyo toda su vida ya que es su ahijada y .recientemente, hermana Luego de años sin verse, se reencuentran en una boda y ya nada será lo mismo. Lemon. FIC CON ALTO CONTENIDO 18.
1. Chapter 1

Touya observó su reflejo en el espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Había tenido una semana complicada. Su trabajo le había consumido toda la semana sin dejarle libertad alguna. Lo que menos quería era ir a una boda pero no veía forma viable de escapar del compromiso. Le apetecía muchísimo más pasar el día holgazaneando en ropa deportiva y en la noche salir en alguna conquista nocturna.

Se colocó el saco pensando que al menos podría ver a su familia. Los extrañaba más de lo que quería admitir; la rutina que demandaba el trabajo y el estudio los había distanciado en el tiempo. Su padre pasaba prácticamente todo el día en la facultad o en la casa de su prometida: Sonomi. Cierto, Touya se había olvidado por un segundo de quién era la boda.

Sonomi, la mejor amiga y prima de su madre ya fallecida, odiaba profundamente a su padre. Durante años, toda la familia de su madre había odiado a Fujitaka Kinomoto por la simple razón de que era un simple y pobre profesor. Nadeishko había optado por su esposo y se quedó a su lado hasta su muerte. A pesar de no querer admitirlo, Sonomi sabía que Fujitaka era un buen hombre y que había querido mucho a Nadeishko. Y en algún momento que nadie pareció notar, esa admisión se transformó en respeto y cariño, para llegar al dulce amor.

El día que anunciaron sus nupcias, Touya se sintió conmovido. Al fin su padre volvería a tener una compañera en la vida para formar una familia. Sakura, su hermana menor, también se sentía alegre por esta unión. No sólo pasaría a vivir en una casa de millonarios sino que viviría con su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Tomoyo? Deberían ser cuatro o cinco años desde que había visto a su ahijada por última vez. Solía olvidarse de que tenía una ahijada ya que lo comprometieron a ser su padrino cuando Tomoyo cumplió los diez años y tenía alrededor de veinticinco. Pero no había un vínculo demasiado arraigado. Ambos eran muy correctos como para tratarse con demasiada libertad, pero le agradaba mucho y agradecía su amistad con Sakura.

Con las llaves en la mano, cerró la puerta del apartamento y descendió por el elevador. Luego de una última chequeada a su traje, (mas una mirada de aprobación por parte de su vecina del quinto piso), salió del ascensor para subir a su coche y conducir hacia la mansión Daudouji bajo la música de Muse.

**II **

Hacía un buen tiempo que Touya no iba a la mansión y se había olvidado de lo grande y elegante que era. Con sus jardines amplios, coloridos y arreglados. Y su majestuosa casa con sus partes modernas y antiguas haciendo juego mutuamente. Había que admitir que la casa tenía estilo y elegancia.

Comenzaba con un gran hall completamente vacío y una amplia escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Había unas pinturas dispersas de Van Gogh, Picasso y Dalí colgadas en la pared. Si se pasaba por al lado de la escalera, se encontraba un pasillo donde estaba la puerta que llevaba a un pasillo que daba a la cocina. Debajo de la escalera había otra habitación que era un cine. Y del otro lado de la escalera estaba el despacho y biblioteca de Sonomi. En la planta alta de la casa consistía principalmente de habitaciones amplias y luminosas. Se preguntó cual sería la nueva habitación de Sakura y si ya habrían mudado las cosas de la vieja casa. Se hizo una nota mental para preguntar luego.

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando una de las empleadas se acercó a él para decirle que la acompañara al patio de la casa donde se desarrollaría la boda. Al acercarse al mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por lo que veía. Todo el jardín estaba florecido por los árboles de cerezo. El color rosado de la flor de Sakura estaba por todas partes. Era claro que la habían elegido en honor a su madre ya que era su preferida y era la razón por la cual su hermana se llamaba así.

- ¡Touya!- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Una animada Sakura venía corriendo hacia su dirección. En otro tiempo, hubiera tenido miedo de que se cayera ya que era bastante torpe, pero ahora parecía lograr el equilibrio. Llevaba un vestido color crema con bordados en la misma tela. Dejaba todo el torso y espalda cubierto pero no tenía mangas y la falda era amplia llegando a las rodillas.

- Monstruo- gruñó él, intentando parecer un poco menos entusiasta de lo que en realidad estaba.

- ¿Qué tal me veo?- dijo, dando una vuelta con alegría.

- Meh. Supongo que Tomoyo hizo un buen trabajo.

Años atrás, Sakura hubiese golpeado a su hermano pero a esta altura ya se había acostumbrado a la acidez típica de su hermano.

- ¿Y donde está papá?- preguntó, observando a su alrededor. Habían alrededor de doscientas personas, de las cuales Touya desconocía-. ¿Y quienes son estas personas?

- Hay de todo. Algunos son colegas y clientes de Sonomi, otros son amigos,y también está toda la familia de ella y de mamá.

- ¿El abuelo?- preguntó.

- Sí, todos. Y quieren verte. Vernos. Están muy felices por todo esto. Al parecer se dieron cuenta de lo idiotas que fueron con respecto a papá.

- Ya iba siendo hora- dijo, mientras agarraba una copa de champagne de una de los mozos que pasaba por allí y bebía un trago para preguntar algo un tanto desagradable-. ¿Y donde esta…el coso?.

- ¿El coso?- repitió Sakura, divertida-. Si te refieres a mi novio, fue al baño. Es más, ahí viene. ¡Shaoran!.

Si había algo que a Touya le molestaba de sobremanera era ese mocoso. No podía evitar ser el mismo que quince años atrás, al ver esa cosa rosada y durmiente, prometió cuidarla y protegerla. Y se lo había tomado muy en serio. Puso el grito en el cielo cuando conoció a ese mocoso y sabía del momento en que lo vio que el sería un problema. Se sentía molesto de que aún siguiera junto a Sakura, de que estuviese creciendo y de que fuese inteligente y educado. Se dieron un seco apretón de manos.

- Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, papá está en el despacho de Sonomi. Sugiero que vayas ahora ya que eres el padrino de la boda.

Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que hacer esa payasada. Pero todo fuese por su padre. Volvió a entrar a la casa pero antes hizo una parada al baño. Para su desgracia, los baños de la planta baja estaban ocupados así que subió y se metió en el primer dormitorio que vio vacío.

Luego de hacer lo suyo, se dispuso a salir. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien estaba dentro de la habitación. Por alguna razón, se quedó inmóvil, dejando la puerta entreabierta para observar. Una chica estaba de espaldas a él, observándose al espejo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa.

Cuando solo le quedaba la ropa interior, puso sus piernas sobre la cama y comenzó a deslizar su media por una pierna y luego por otra hasta que llegó a la cintura. Touya no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo al ver algo que le parecía muy sensual

Agarró el vestido que estaba colgado en el placard y se lo colocó lentamente para que no se rompiese. Le quedaba espectacular. La chica se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió corriendo por la puerta.

**III**

Touya esperó unos minutos y cuando no escuchó los pasos de la joven, salió del baño para encaminarse al despacho pensando en que tal vez esa joven sería la victima de esa noche.

Su padre se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, observando un poco de televisión.

- ¿Realmente estás mirando tele? Si tú nunca miras la tele…

- Necesito distenderme un poco. Hay muchos nervios en la casa.

- Me imagino – le dijo Touya, sentándose a su lado.

- Tomoyo está enloqueciendo a todos con los preparativos. A Sonomi no le ha quedado otra que consentir todos los arreglos.- dijo, exasperado-. Por cierto, eso que está sobre la mesa es para ti- señalo hacia una pequeña mesa que había allí.

Touya dirigió su mirada hacia un ramillete color rosado.

- Así que se ha acordado de las flores de mamá.

- Sí. Creo que es un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

Tocaron la puerta para anunciar una que ya era hora. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y se acomodaron mutuamente los últimos detalles frente al espejo. Fujitaka no había cambiado mucho excepto por las típicas canas de la edad. Pero su buen humor y actitud en la vida reflejaba su bienestar físico.

En cuanto a Touya, era un hombre alto y fuerte. Siempre se mantenía en buena forma y con la mente en funcionamiento, haciendo que siempre estuviese en movimiento. Con la edad, sus sentidos se habían vuelto más perceptivos y certeros. Si bien siempre fue maduro, con el correr de los años se había vuelto objetivo y metódico con lo que a las metas de su vida se trataba. Había logrado recibirse con honores de la universidad y comenzado a trabajar en una de las tantas empresas de Sonomi. Pero obtuvo su merecido ascenso a partir de mucho esfuerzo y compromiso con su trabajo.

- Bueno, padre. Vamos a casarte.

Ambos salieron hacia el patio y por instrucciones de la coordinadora de la boda, caminaron hacia el altar por el pasillo que se formaba en el medio de las sillas. Touya pudo vislumbrar mejor como estaba arreglado todo. La boda sería en el exterior y solo estaba decorada por las flores Sakura. La sillas estaban acomodadas en varias filas y todas estaban dirigidas hacia el altar. Una melodía dulce sonó desde algún lugar que Touya no pudo reconocer, dando la llegada de la novia. Pero primero caminaron las damas de honor.

Primero apareció Sakura quien parecía bastante nerviosa. Y atrás una chica de cabello largo y negro con una flor en unos de los costados. A Touya le costó reconocerla pero ya la había visto antes: era Tomoyo. Y la chica que había visto semidesnuda. Volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo debajo del vientre y no podía creer que esa era su ahijada y futura hermanastra. Llegó hasta el altar y se colocó a un lado del mismo. Touya se quedó observándola fijamente por unos minutos. Y ella pareció notarlo ya que le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

Como era de esperar, el vestido que lucia la novia no era nada sencillo. Era ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego la falda se volvía amplia. Era cerrado en la parte delantera y la espalda quedaba a la vista por la transparencia de la tela. Tomoyo se había lucido con el diseño.

El servicio no duró más de veinte minutos y luego del típico beso, Fujitaka y Sonomi eran marido y mujer. Luego de la algarabía que celebraba el enlace, comenzó el banquete. Tanto los novios como los hijos estaban sentados en una mesa larga, delante de la pista de baile. Touya observó del otro lado de la mesa como Tomoyo estaba en la pista de baile, dándole instrucciones al equipo de video y fotografía. Con lo maniática que Tomoyo era para el tema de videos y fotos, Touya no dudaba de que se hiciera cargo de que todo estuviese perfecto. Cuando terminó de hablar, chequeo rápidamente todos los detalles de la fiesta y luego se acercó a donde estaba él.

- Tanto tiempo, padrino- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa que lo derritió un poco. Imposible reconocerla, pensó, ya que sus rasgos habían cambiado mucho. Ya no tenía la inocencia dulce que la caracterizaba. Era mucho más vivaz de lo que Touya la recordaba. Se sentó a su lado y con ojos acusadores, dijo:- Te has olvidado por completo de mi existencia.

- He estado un tanto ocupado- se disculpó Touya.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Se que eres mi padrino por compromiso, por eso no te recrimino nada. Pero podrías habernos visitado antes. Mamá y tu padre están juntos hace dos años.

- Es cierto. No tengo excusa para eso- dijo, mientras tomaba un trago de vino.

- ¿Y qué te parece?- le preguntó, hablando de la fiesta-. He puesto todo mi empeño en la organización.

- De lujo. Se nota tu mano en todo esto.

- Entonces me quedo contenta. Ahora, como organizadora, debo pedirte una mano. Sabes que a mi me gusta cantar y pensé en dedicarle una canción a estos dos. Pero necesito de tu ayuda en el piano. La melodía ya que la conoces- lo dijo sonriendo con los ojos.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Aja. Es más, debo pedirte que vengas a la casa conmigo para practicarla. ¿Te animas?

- Bueno…- dudó Touya-. Me hubiera sentido más cómodo si me hubieses avisado antes.

- Oh, vamos. Ni que fuese algo súper elaborado. Ven- le dijo, mientras le sujetaba la mano y lo tiraba para que se pusiese de pie.

**IV**

Caminaron juntos hacia la casa hasta llegar al living donde estaba el piano de cola. Levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y comenzó a tocar la melodía. Touya se apoyó en el piano, con un brazo sobre el piano y las piernas cruzadas. Claro que recordaba esa melodía: era la melodía que su madre le había enseñado de niño y que, hasta el día de hoy, la podía tocar con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo sabias de esta melodía?- inquirió Touya.

- Mamá me la enseñó desde muy pequeña. Era la favorita de tu mamá y se que tu también la sabes tocar.

- Así es- asintió Touya-. Pero no sabía que tenía una letra.

- No la tiene. Yo la compuse para esta ocasión.

Touya la miró sorprendida.

- Se que es una canción que ha todos les gusta. Y me pareció que sería un lindo gesto para mamá y tu padre- explicó, mientras se ponía de pie y daba paso a que sentase.

Inmediatamente, los dedos de Touya recorrieron las teclas para interpretar la melodía. Pronto la voz de Tomoyo la acompañó; era tan sedosa y armónica como la recordaba. La letra era muy poderosa y tierna e ideal para la ocasión. Hablaba de cosas como el compromiso, la pasión y el amor. Cuando se terminó, ambos se miraron sonriendo complacidamente.

- ¿Y qué te parece?- le preguntó Tomoyo.

- Te has lucido- le dijo él con voz débil.

- Eso espero- le replicó ella sonriente.

Cuando volvió a interpretar la melodía, se sintió sumamente conmovido. Estar haciendo algo así de especial junto con Tomoyo lo emocionaba más de lo que él creía. Sintió como esa bella joven solo le cantaba a él, de una manera tierna y sensual a la vez.

Todo en esa chica lo llamaba. Su cabello, su cuerpo, su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz. ¿Como podía ser que se pusiese así si el ni siquiera se acordaba de ella? Respiró con dificultad mientras todos aplaudían luego de que la canción culminase. Tenía que alejarse de esa pequeña morocha.

Para su alivio, la fiesta estaba llena de bellas jóvenes sin compromiso y no demoró en encontrar alguna victima para pasar el resto de la fiesta y noche.

**Buenas, buenas. Acá les dejo esta historia que se me ocurrió entre estos dos y creo que va a estar muy interesante tanto leerla como escribirla. **

**Espero que la quieran seguir y tengan la paciencia y la MENTE ABIERTA que se necesita para disfrutar.**

**Dos cosas que quería decir: **

**- Por alguna razón, Fanfic me odia y no me sube los capítulos como yo los edito, así que pido disculpas por el desorden (no deseados) de los textos.**

**- Siempre tengo una "banda sonora" dedicada a mis fics. Así que en todos los capítulos, voy a mencionar un tema que haya escuchado mientras escribo. Por ahí, ustedes también desean ir recopilando estos temas y escucharlos mientras leen. **

**Esta vez se trata de un tema llamado "White Demon" de The killers. Se los recomiendo ya que es muy bueno. **

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**Aknuk **


	2. Chapter 2

**V**

Todas las flores estaban colocadas, las luces programadas, las sillas adornadas y las mesas ordenadas. Los vestidos colgaban a la espera de ser usados y el maquillaje estaba listo para ser utilizado.

Tomoyo no logró dormir de la emoción y por los nervios de lo que acontecería al día siguiente. Repasó todo los detalles en su mente nuevamente por si acaso. Había chequeado el tiempo en Internet y el pronóstico era sumamente favorable. Los vestidos habían sido probados varias veces para que carecieran de fallas. El video y las fotos ya estaban planificados para funcionar correctamente. Y la canción que le regalaría a su madre ya estaba ensayada mil veces y el piano… ¡mierda!

Se había olvidado de hablar con su padrino sobre eso. Su idea era que ella cantase una canción mientras su padrino la tocaba en el piano porque ella sola no podría prestar atención a su voz y a la música a la vez. Observó la hora en su celular y se dio percató que era muy tarde para llamar a Touya. Claro que tampoco podría llamarlo ya que no tenía su número.

Que tipo extraño, pensó. Si bien era su padrino y futuro hermanastro, hacía años que no lo veía. Cuando él se veía con los Kinomoto, ella nunca podía unirse a ellos. Bien, capaz que era su culpa. Pero bien que él podría haberla llamado alguna vez para juntarse en los últimos cinco años. Lo único que sabía del tipo era que trabajaba para su madre, pero que, lejos de aprovechar ventaja sobre los lazos familiares, él demostrado cuanto merecía ese puesto.

Como no sentía el sueño aún, se puso de pie y trajo la laptop a su cama. Entro a Facebook para chusmear las fotos de Sakura. En efecto, Sakura tenía una foto con su novio en el perfil y una con toda la familia en la portada: ella, Touya, Fujitaka y Shaoran estaban sonrientes en lo que parecía ser algún parque de la ciudad. Se acercó un poco más para ver el rostro de Touya.

¡Vaya!. Estaba muy bien. Se sonrió al pensar esto ya que era su padrino-hermanastro y que había una gran chance que lo que ella estuviese pensando no estuviese bien. Se fijó si estaba etiquetado en la foto y entró a su Facebook. Como no eran amigos, parte de su contenido estaba restringido pero al menos pudo ver unas fotos. Algunas eran más informales como andando en bicicleta o en algún boliche con amigos con alguna mujer rodeando su cintura. Otras eran del trabajo, en alguna entrega de medallas o alguna reunión de esas que terminan con una foto. Lo que podía apreciar era que tenía un físico estupendo y un aspecto bohemio y elegante a la vez. Su barba realmente lo hacía muy atractivo. Sus fotos abundaban de comentarios como "Que guapo" o "matador". Y hasta algún "capo" por parte de los hombres refiriéndose a alguna conquista de la noche. ¿Tendría novia? Al menos si tiene, no la iba a traer a la boda porque había confirmado que asistiría solo.

Cerró la laptop y se acostó nuevamente con el sueño a sus pies. Mañana sería un gran día.

**VI**

Luego de terminar de ayudar de vestir a la novia, Tomoyo salió corriendo a vestirse. Ya se había maquillado y peinado hace horas y solo quedaba el colocarse el vestido, las medias y los zapatos. Sonrió al sostener el vestido; se sentía muy orgullosa de sus vestuarios. ¡Esta boda sería su obra maestra! Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para cerciorase de que todo estuviese en su lugar. Cuando se auto dio el visto bueno, fue corriendo a la habitación de la novia nuevamente.

Sonomi se observaba al espejo con nervios. Tomoyo calculó que debían ser los típicos nervios de última hora.

- Mamá, te ves hermosa- le dijo, te va a comer con la vista.

- Me siento como una boba. Estoy temblando de los nervios- declaró ella.

- No hay nada malo en sentirse así. Este es tu momento y yo estoy muy feliz de que te este pasando algo tan lindo como esto.

- Gracias, hija- le dijo ella, sonriendo-. Ahora seremos una familia propiamente dicha. Y tendrás dos hermanos.- la abrazó-. Te quiero, hija.

- Yo también, ma- se alejaron nuevamente para que Tomoyo pudiese arreglarle el velo-. Ahora, vamos a casarte.

Bajaron al hall para encontrar a Sakura esperándolas. Miro emocionada como lucía Sonomi y felicitó a Tomoyo por el diseño. La música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se pusieran en orden para caminar hacia el altar. Primero iba Sakura, luego la seguía Tomoyo y al final llegaba la novia. Su atención pasó de Fujitaka, quien la observaba sonriente, al hombre alto y fuerte que se encontraba a su lado que la miraba sorprendido. Tomoyo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a quien identificó como Touya y este se quedó observándola con expresión indescifrable.

Una vez que llegó al altar, indicó con la mano al camarógrafo y fotógrafo que la novia venía en camino. La ceremonia culminó con alguna que otra lagrima y con Tomoyo y Sakura de la mano.

- ¡Somos hermanas!- le dijo Sakura con alegría.

Fue en ese momento, mientras abrazaba a su nueve hermana, que volvió a observar a su padrino. Este estaba sonriente felicitando a los novios y los abrazaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Ella sintió como esa mirada intensa la hacia sonrojarse levemente. Yo y mis ideas, se culpó.

La fiesta transcurrió durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Hubo comida, baile y sorpresas. En algún momento, Tomoyo se apropió de la cámara de fotos para sacar la toma que deseaba. Los novios, los hijos, toda la familia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando eran fotos en donde aparecía Touya. Le llegó a sacar un par improvisadas sin que el se diese cuenta y estas se convirtieron en sus predilectas.

Pero no cruzó palabra o saludo hasta el atardecer. Se acercaba la hora de cantar y tenía que hablar con el obligatoriamente. Se acercó decidida y le comunicó su idea. El parecía un poco sorprendido e incomodo por el corto aviso. Pero logró convencerlo luego de una sonrisa sincera. Estiró su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse e ir a la casa. Ese simple toque la hizo erizarse y sentirse acalorada.

Dedicó su atención a tocar la melodía en el piano, y notó como Touya la observaba apoyado en el piano. Podía notar su mirada penetrante y pensativa. De seguro que estaba recordando a su madre al escuchar la melodía y eso lo ponía melancólico. Ahora era el turno de que el tocara y que ella cantara. Pero cantó mientra lo observaba. Sus manos grandes y masculinas recorrían el piano con la delicadeza de la seda. Sus ojos estaban posados en ella con peculiar atención. Podía sentir como el la exploraba con la mirada y como esto la hacia sentir intimidaba. Pero le gustaba, y mucho.

Estas miradas no cambiaron cuando cantaron la canción en vivo pero al menos ella la pudo evitar cantando de espaldas a Touya. Solo le dedicó una mirada al culminar, y vio a un Touya que la aplaudía y la observaba con una curva en sus labios. Tomoyo le dedicó otra sonrisa y volvió a darle la espalda para hacer una reverencia al público.

Pronto comenzó la música de nuevo y los invitados invadieron la pista. Ella se dedicó a pasarla bien con sus amigas y, aunque su inconciente no la dejaba, trató de alejarse de Touya. Si bien era muy alto, no lo divisó por un buen rato, hasta que lo vio hablándole al oído a una pelirroja que sonría tontamente.

- ¿Qué miras?- le dijo Sakura.

Habían estado bailando un buen rato en la pista cuando Tomoyo vio a su hermano. Al parecer fue muy evidente ya que su hermana se dio cuenta.

- Ah, esa es Kaho.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó Tomoyo, intentando demostrar indiferencia.

- Tú también la conoces. Era nuestra profesora en la primaria. Ahora trabaja de intérprete en la compañía de tu madre.

¿Estaba invitada? Tomoyo trató de recordar la lista de invitados pero no recordó su nombre.

- Fue algo de mi hermano cuando era más joven. Creo que tu madre la invitó para engancharlos- explicó Sakura con tranquilidad. Ignoraba que en el interior su amiga estaba que explotaba-. Y parece que está funcionando.

Tomoyo observó la escena nuevamente. Ella estaba recostada a la pared, mientras el estaba recostado de lado hablándole al oído. Vaya a saber uno las cosas que le decía, pero ella parecía estar embelesándose con el susurro de ese hombre. Y él tenía toda la conducta de un seductor profesional sobre su presa.

¡Quería ser ella quien tuviese esa atención! ¿Qué había pasado con las miradas y atenciones prestadas anteriormente? Sinceramente, Tomoyo pensó que él realmente estaba interesado en ella. Claro estaba que era una locura por parte de ambos el intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Para cuando la boda culminó, Tomoyo estaba un tanto ebria y bajoneada. Logró disimularlo hasta que subió para ir a descansar a su habitación.

Pero lo que vio, la hizo sentirse peor.

**VII **

Estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Pero se detuvo al escuchar ruidos en una de las habitaciones laterales. Se acercó a la puerta y reparó que estaba entreabierta. Lo que vio la hizo desear y odiar al mismo tiempo. La encendió y la apagó por igual. Y Tomoyo no era alguien para andar apagando así nomás.

Touya y Kaho estaban desnudos, besándose hambrientamente sobre la cama. Kaho estaba sobre Touya, con la cascada de cabello sobre su pecho. El sujetaba sus caderas para darla vuelta y ponerla boca abajo. El esparcía besos por su cuello y senos, mientra ella suspiraba con la cabeza hacia atrás. El trasero de Touya se alzaba por un momento para dar espacio a que ella acomodase mejor para poder entrar en ella.

Kaho gemía al compás de las embestidas que Touya intentaba callar con su boca. En un momento, Kaho lo dio vuelta para quedar sobre él y disfrutar del movimiento de sus senos tambaleantes en su rostro. Un par de embestidas después, Kaho estaba en forma horizontal a la cama, debajo de Touya, gimiendo descontroladamente.

El rostro de Touya había quedado en dirección a la puerta y podía ver en primera plana los besos que repartía por los labios, cuello y senos de Kaho. Como los brazos de Kaho recorrían la espalda de Touya o como sus senos rebotaban con sus embestidas. Unos instantes después, Touya puso en alto una de las piernas de ella, para poder entrar profundamente. No duraron mucho más hasta explotar mutuamente.

Tomoyo se alejó de la escena y caminó tambaleante hacia su habitación. Se recostó en su cama con la ropa puesta y durmió en una nube de deseo y confusión. Tiempo después despertó con una gran sequedad en la garganta. Fue a la cocina a buscar agua y cuando volvió, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta a ver que estaba sucediendo en ESA habitación.

En efecto, Kaho y Touya se encontraban nuevamente en pleno acto. Pero ahora estaban de pie, contra una mesa. Kaho estaba boca abajo, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa para mantener el equilibrio, mientras lo recibía con entrega. Touya estaba detrás de ella, sosteniéndole la cintura, embistiéndola por detrás con dedicación.

Tomoyo observó la escena con curiosidad. Observaba los gestos, las caricias. Escuchaba los gemidos. Realmente estaban entregados al acto en sí mismo. Y, de alguna forma, ella disfrutaba viéndolo. Touya desnudo se veía tan delicioso como ella lo había imaginado. Y, por el entusiasmo y la entrega que demostraba Kaho, era una especie de deidad griega del sexo.

Se fue a su habitación antes de que culminaran. Pero su piel quemaba y transpiraba como si fuese ella quien estuviese bajo Touya. Se quitó todas las prendas que vestía hasta quedar desnuda y se recostó en su cama boca arriba. Sabía que había una sola manera, momentáneamente, de quitar ese fuego.

Comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la entrepierna y pensar en todo lo que había visto en las

ultimas horas. Touya la besaba, la acariciaba y le daba place de maneras incontables. Era ella quien gemía contra su boca y clamaba por más. Era ella quien ponía los dedos en su cabello mientras recorría su cuello y sus senos a besos. Ella era quien le provocaba los gemidos y el placer para concebirlos. Ella tan entregada a él y él tan enterrado en ella. La cima fue la mejor que había tenido hasta el momento.

Algo le decía que ese fuego la consumiría sino hacía algo pronto.

**VIII**

Se despertó somnolienta y con el borroso recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido. Pero lo que la había atormentado la noche anterior no se había desvanecido. Y estaba más decidida que nunca a lograr su objetivo. Se dio un baño refrescante y se vistió. Eligio un simple vestido blanco con un corte campesino que la hacia ver angelical. Se peino el pelo hacia un lado y se pintó los labios color cereza.

Salio de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, justo cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Touya. El salió bostezando y demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Buen día- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buen día- le respondió él, un poco confundido-. ¿Bajas a desayunar?.

- Sep. Verdaderamente, tengo mucho apetito.

- De seguro que la actuación de anoche te dejo sin fuerzas- se atrevió a decirle Tomoyo.

Touya la miró sorprendido.

- Tocar para tantas personas puede ser agotador- explicó Tomoyo. Aunque estaba segura que el había entendido la indirecta.

Llegaron al comedor para encontrarse a toda la familia comiendo. Esa mañana, Sonomi y Fujitaka se iban de luna de miel por una semana así que querían desayunar con la familia antes de irse.

- ¿Tienen todo pronto?- les preguntó Sakura, mientras se servia más café.

- Así es- le contestó su padre, para luego dirigirse a su hijo mayor-. Touya, debo pedirte un favor. Como sabes, las niñas se quedaran aquí solas toda la semana. No nos gusta la idea de que se queden sin alguien a cargo. Por las dudas, ¿podrías quedarte aquí por esta semana?

- Puedes trabajar desde mi despacho- le garantizó Sonomi-. Es que nos quedaríamos muy aliviados si alguien las vigilara.

Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas exasperadas. Habían planificado toda una semana de eventos en la casa. Amigos, fiesta, alcohol. No era posible que su madre le arruinara todo!

- Mamá, somos chicas grandes. Aparte tenemos todo el personal alrededor. Es imposible que nos suceda algo malo con tanta gente.

- Si, si. Pero no son familiares- dijo su madre tajantemente-. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor, Touya?

Touya parecía incomodo e indeciso, pero accedió con la cabeza. Tal vez no sería una mala idea tenerlo cerca, pensó Tomoyo.

- Me cago en mi hermano y sus ganas de complicarme la vida- dijo Sakura.

Estaba en el colegio, a la hora del recreo y le contaba el cambio de último momento a Shaoran.

- ¿O sea que no hay joda?- dijo Shaoran, un poco desilusionado.

- Ni joda, ni nada. Es más, dudo que te vayas a quedar a dormir en casa. Estando Touya en la casa, lo más probable es que te de una paliza si digo Shaoran y la palabra quedarse en una misma frase.

- Creo que podemos hacer joda pero con más precaución- determinó Tomoyo.

Lo que nadie en la familia sospechaba, era que las ahora hermanas eran famosas por saber hacer fiestas. Y no eran salidas a tomar el té con masitas. Había música, alcohol, drogas (no en demasía) y mucho entretenimiento. Estas fiestas siempre se hacían en la casa de Sonomi, cuando se iba de viaje de negocios o placer. A los empleados se les pagaba cierto dinero por cerrar la boca y limpiar el desastre.

Calcularon las horas que iba a estar Touya en la casa y decidieron que esa noche harían fiesta es una de las pequeñas carpas que había quedado del casamiento. Eran solo veinticinco invitados y había suficiente espacio para que entraran cómodamente. Quedaban algunas luces del casamiento que también podrían usar y la música la pasaban entre todos. Las bebidas y otras sustancias eran traídas por sus amigos cosa que no tendrían que preocuparse por ello.

Salieron entusiasmadas para la casa a preparar los últimos arreglos y elegir los atuendos. Tomoyo eligió una solera negra, con tirantes que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias con tirantes. Sakura se había puesto una falda roja con una camisa blanca y tacos bajos. Se peinaron y maquillaron mutuamente y esperaron a que llegara el resto.

A las siete comenzaron a llegar los amigos y a las nueve apareció Touya.

**IX**

A lo lejos, podía ver lo que estaba pasando, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la puerta que daba al patio de la casa. En ese momento, la mayoría bailaba bajo la melodía de "Million dolar life". Tomoyo meneaba sus caderas provocativamente entre un chico y una chica. Notó que Touya observaba en su dirección y se acercó más al chico que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras el acariciaba su espalda y caderas. Pronto la canción culminó y le siguió otra llamada "Watch up for this", que era aún más movida.

Esta vez, eligió como acompañante a Naoko. Amiga del colegio, hermosa, un par de años más grande que ella y torta declarada que se moría por estar con Tomoyo. Toda sensual y segura, meneaba provocativamente pero sin llegar a lo ordinario. Dio una vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Touya pero el ya no se encontraba allí. Pero no se preocupó por mucho tiempo y continuó disfrutando de la fiesta.

El fuego interior que había comenzado la noche anterior no se había apagado. Y con el correr de la noche se fue acrecentando. El consumo de shoots y LSD la fueron volviendo más valiente y atrevida, al punto tal de decidir que alentaría sus ganas para con Naoko. La llevó de la mano dentro de la casa y se sentaron en el sofá grande de la sala que era iluminada por unas luces tenues de las lámparas.

Ella dio el primer beso, agarrando por sorpresa a Naoko. Pronto ambas estaban profundizando el beso que tantas ganas tenían de dar. Naoko sabía muy bien lo que hacía. El sofá era tan amplio como una cama, así que acostaron de forma horizontal para poder disfrutar más cómodamente. Naoko parecía predispuesta a hacer todo el trabajo y Tomoyo predispuesta a dejarse hacer.

Se puso sobre ella mientras le daba besos en la boca y cuello, acariciando su parte intima con su rodilla. Tomoyo llevaba una solera negra muy fácil de quitar, así que solo bastó con que la hermosa rubia deslizara los tirantes para que pudiese dejar sus pequeños pechos al descubierto. Al no tener sujetador, podía tener acceso a sus senos sin restricciones. Beso y succionó con gran devoción, haciendo que Tomoyo gimiera y temblara a la vez.

La beso nuevamente para poder atraerla a sí misma y sacarle su blusa. Los senos de la rubia eran mucho más provocativos que los suyos así que fue un placer poder acariciarlos. Su simple roce hizo que Naoko gimiera contra su boca, lo cual hizo que Tomoyo se excitase más. Una de las manos trazo camino a la pelvis de Naoko, tocando lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba húmeda y latente, cosa que gratifico mucho a Tomoyo.

Entre caricias, roces y besos llegaron al orgasmo.

Pero parecía ser que Naoko tenía otros planes para Tomoyo. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, desde su boca hasta su pelvis, deteniéndose es su sexo. Sin más preámbulos, le quitó su tanguita y comenzó a besarla allí. Tomoyo pegó un grito que probablemente despertaría a todos los habitantes de la casa. Pero no le importó.

Arqueó su espalda justo a tiempo para notar algo. O a alguien.

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo se encontraron con los negros de Touya. El estaba en el piso superior, apoyado en la barandilla que formaba la escalera. No le dio el tiempo a preguntarse cuanto hacía que estaba viéndolas. Lejos de cohibirla, la intensidad de su mirada la cautivaba. Sin dejar de observarlo, con una sonrisa provocativa en sus labios, estalló como nunca lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo para controlar su cuerpo y cuando los abrió, Touya ya no estaba.

**Buenas, buenas. ¿Cómo están de temperatura?. Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Esta vez relatado desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo. Como ven, la historia está subiendo de tono y no se va a detener. **

**Como banda sonora, utilice las dos canciones que se nombraron arriba y "Haunted" de Beyonce.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**

**Aknuk. **


	3. Chapter 3

**X**

Touya cerró la puerta y se apoyó para estabilizar su respiración. ¿Qué carajo acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso había alucinado lo que había visto?

Había llegado del trabajo cansado y fastidiado por la resaca del fin de semana. La boda habia sido el sábado y le había parecido eterna. Nada tenía que ver con la duración de la misma sino con la presencia de la dama de honor en cuestión. Una morocha que, hasta el momento, Touya había dejado pasar de ser percibida. Pero verla en la boda lo activo de manera inesperada, haciéndole desear lo peor que un hermano podría desear de una hermana. Bueno, eran hermanastros, pero esto no los hacía menos parientes. ¡Jodida morocha para ir a fijarse! Por eso buscó de compañía nocturna deseando disolver esos deseos locos.

Y encontró a Kaho; una antigua novia de la preparatoria, con unos años mayor que él. Una completa e increíble milf. No demoró mucho en acercarse a ella y entablar conversación. Y luego de sonrisas y palabras, terminaron en el cuarto de huéspedes comiéndose a besos. Recorrer el cuerpo de esta mujer le trajo muy lindos recuerdos y sensaciones, pero no llegó a acaparar lo que lo empezaba a consumir. No iba a ser tan hipócrita al decir que no lo disfrutó, pero no apagó el incendio que estaba comenzando.

Kaho dormitaba en la cama, completamente esparcida sobre el colchón. Se veía elegante y satisfecha. Touya estaba a su lado trabajando en la laptop. Había dormido solo unas horas y necesitaba distraer su mente que era un torbellino de pensamientos. Realmente necesitaba sacar a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos. Observó nuevamente a Kaho y decidió despertarla desparramando pequeños besos en su espalda y hombro. Pronto sus labios estaban unidos y sus cuerpos eran uno solo. El poseer lo volvía conciente de que tanto necesitaba la intimidad. No era solo lo carnal o lo sexual, sino el hecho de estar concentrado en algo tan bello teniendo sensaciones tan sobrenaturales y olvidarse de la mierda del mundo. Culminaron con el amanecer a sus pies. Kaho se fue muy temprano, antes de que la familia despertase.

Para cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró en el pasillo a Tomoyo, quien se veía increíblemente deliciosa. Para rematar, le tiró un comentario tan jugado que Touya supo que ella sabía cuan ocupado había estado la noche anterior. Estaba deseando que su padre se fuera de una vez a su bendita luna de miel para poder irse de esa casa. Pero luego Sonomi tiró una bomba que hizo todo más repulsivamente complicado. Touya quedaría a cargo de las menores mientras sus padres estaban fuera. Cuan jodido era el destino que conspiraba contra él Si algo podía complicar las cosas, era la presencia constante de Tomoyo a su alrededor.

¡Qué error que sería ese!

Para la primera noche, Touya llegó cansado de trabajar para encontrarse a Tomoyo y Sakura de fiesta. Se acercó al patio y se enojó al ver a Sakura restregando con Shaoran. Pero luego prestó atención en lo que estaba haciendo su otra hermana y ya no estuvo más enojado. Estaba en el medio de una chica y un chico, divertida pero sensual. Al principio no notó su presencia y la pudo observar más desapercibido. Pero eventualmente, ella captó su mirada y, lejos de cohibirse, continuó el baile provocativo.

Touya decidió que no debía ver más y se fue a su habitación, Se dio una ducha y salió del cuarto solo para buscar algo de comer a la cocina pero al rato tuvo que salir de nuevo porque le dio sed. Allí fue cuando vio lo que ahora lo tenía tan alterado.

Al principio sintió sonidos peculiares que lo hicieron mirar hacia la planta baja. Ahí vislumbró por la luz de una sola lámpara a dos figuras femeninas. Se estaban besando semidesnudas. La que estaba de espaldas fue repartiendo besos por el cuerpo de la que estaba debajo. Y allí vio el rostro de Tomoyo, con los cabellos esparcidos por el respaldo del sofá, totalmente entregada al momento. ¿Acaso era lesbiana?

No pudo moverse de su sitio, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaba haciendo su ahijada. Realmente disfrutaba de la situación. ¿Sería su novia? ¿O solo una chica del colegio con ganas de probar cosas nuevas? Parecía saber lo que hacía, porque Tomoyo llegó al orgasmo rápidamente. Sin embargo, lejos de culminar, la otra chica siguió su camino hacia su intimidad. Le hizo abrir las piernas ampliamente y comenzó su viaje a su lujuria. Tomoyo ronroneó como una gatita ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor el placer. Touya observó perturbado como le podía la expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo, como sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, como sus gemidos iban al compás de sus sentidos.

Notó que, para su desgracia, estaba completamente erguido.

Encimado en sus propios pensamientos, no notó la mirada fija de Tomoyo hasta que fue muy tarde para huir. Ella vio como la miraba y sonrió provocadora. ¡Maldita pendeja!. Sabía que la estaba viendo y lo estaba provocando. Se fue a su cuarto bajo los últimos gemidos de la escena.

Y ahí estaba. Con el pulso acelerado y con pequeñas gotas se sudor en su rostro. Esa niña estaba muy lejos de ser la chica inocente que pensaba. Se recostó en su cama sin camisa y se quedo mirando el techo. Estaba totalmente rígido y lejos parecía estar de desaparecer. Solo conocía una manera de terminar con ello, pensó mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y daba rienda suelta a la imaginación. Pensó en ella debajo de él, explorándole la boca, escuchando sus suspiros, oliendo su aroma. Gimiendo su nombre, disfrutando sus caricias, llevándola y llevándose a la gloria.

Esa semana sería un infierno. Y recién era martes.

Se levantó lo más temprano que pudo y se dio una rápida ducha para alivianar la culpa de anoche. Bajo ya vestido y encontró que recién estaba amaneciendo. No había rastros de la fiesta de la noche anterior dentro de la casa. El personal estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. ¿Dónde estaba el personal anoche? Desde que llegó a la casa luego del trabajo no se había cruzado con nadie que trabajase allí. Aquí había gato encerrado.

Se sirvió un café con tostadas y queso crema y se sentó en la mesada a comer. En ese momento, llegó Sakura quien lo miró temerosamente. Le dedicó un bajito buen día y se fue a servir el desayuno. Se quedó de pie en la mesada mientras comía lentamente. Touya la observó detenidamente y detectó que tenía resaca. ¿Qué rayos habían hecho en esa fiesta? Sakura nunca tomaba. O eso creía él. De seguro la influencia del mocoso la hacía probar cosas que no debía. Pero otra persona surgió en su mente que lo hizo estremecerse más. ¿O será Tomoyo la mala influencia? Evidentemente, ella estaba muy alejada de ser lo que él creía.

- ¿Así que…estuvo dura la noche?- quiso saber Touya.

Sakura levantó su rostro levemente sonrojado.

- Estuvo bien- dijo ella y, titubeando, preguntó-. Oye…¿estás enojado por haber hecho la fiesta sin haberte dicho?

- No- gruñó él-. Pero lo que vi tampoco me gustó. ¿Qué necesidad hay de estar bailando de ese modo? ¿O de estar consumiendo tanta cantidad de alcohol? ¿Y donde estaba el personal?

Sintió como el personal se movía incomodo pero no le importó.

- El personal se fue a descansar porque yo se lo pedí- dijo una voz detrás.

Tomoyo había entrado a la cocina, rodeando la mesada para servirse un café con leche. Llevaba una musculosa blanca de tirantes finos y short viejo de jean color claro. Su cabello estaba revuelto hacia un lado, haciéndola parecer una visión. Touya sintió como el mal humor que había empezado con Sakura y su actitud comenzaba a aumentar.

Tomoyo colocó su plato con cereales frente al suyo y también se mantuvo de pie. Agarró la chuchara con mirada sugerente y comió un poco de su cereal. No dejó de observarlo, completamente divertida. ¿No debería estar avergonzada de que él la haya visto en esa situación?

- ¿Te dejamos dormir con todo ese ruido?- le preguntó Tomoyo.

- No, la verdad que no- gruñó Touya-. Es día de semana. Ustedes tienen colegio y yo trabajo. No pueden hacer fiesta hasta tan tarde.

- Pues si quieres saber, seguimos hasta las cuatro de la mañana – lo tentó Tomoyo-. Y aquí nos ves, vestidas y prontas para ir al colegio.

- ¿Así vas a ir al colegio?- señaló Touya.

- En realidad, no voy a ir. Llamé ayer diciendo que estaba engripada porque sabía como iba a ser la fiesta de anoche y no iba a tener energías para moverme.

Touya la miró exasperado. No podía creer la insolencia de esa chiquilla!

- Yo no tengo más remedio que ir- largó Sakura, quien estaba totalmente desentendida de lo que estaba pasando-. Tengo que entregar un trabajo hoy sí o sí- se alejó de la mesada, dejando los platos en el fregadero y saliendo de la habitación.

Touya volvió su mirada trinada a Tomoyo.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir al colegio?- le ladró.

- Ya me oíste- le dijo Tomoyo, provocadoramente-. Ayer fue una fiesta muy intensa y debo descansar.

- Aún así estas levantada a esta hora. No veo porque no puedas ir al colegio y volver y dormir.

- Por que puedo. Jamás faltó al colegio, excepto estás veces que mamá no está. Mis notas son lo suficientemente buenas para darme estos lujos.

- Lujos una mierda. Esto se trata de responsabilidades y deberes. Y es lo menos que le debes a tu madre.

- No te atrevas a hablar de lo que no sabes, Touya- amenazó Tomoyo-. ¿Acaso sabes algo de mí? Ni te has interesado en verme en los últimos cinco años. ¿Y ahora vienes a hacerte el hermano mayor? Yo no soy Sakura, Touya! Y no te debo nada.

- Es verdad- dijo Touya, serenamente-. Pero estoy a cargo de ti y eres mi responsabilidad.

- ¿Ah, sí?- le preguntó Tomoyo, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios-. Pues no era tu responsabilidad espiarme anoche.

Touya se paró en seco. Estaba al tanto de lo que se podía venir y sabía que no era buena idea seguirle la corriente.

- Te vi anoche observándome- comenzó Tomoyo-. Yo estaba en la mía, disfrutando de la hermosa Naoko y tu, pervertido como eres, nos estabas observando.

- No se que planeas con esto, pero quiero aclarar que poco me importa si eres torta o no- le dijo Touya furioso-. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: sea lo que sea que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, no se te ocurra plantar ninguna idea loca a mi hermana.

Tomoyo le sonrió con malicia nuevamente.

- Tu hermana no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ella es una buena chica; tradicional diría yo. Pero a mí me gusta explorar nuevos horizontes, nuevas emociones. Y ayer fue una experiencia inolvidable. Naoko fue tan increíble como yo lo esperaba. ¿Pero sabes que subió a un más mi libido?

Fue diciendo todo esto, mientas daba vuelta la mesa y se sentaba en ella muy cerca de Touya.

- Tu viéndome- le dijo, con toda la perversión que podía evocar-. Totalmente desnuda, gimiendo y sudando de placer. Y no creas que no vi tu mirada- dijo, mordiéndose el labio-. Tú estabas tan enfrascado en el momento como yo.

Touya mantuvo su postura dura y su mirada seria, pero sabía que estaba en el límite.

- Es curioso como uno se enciende cuando ve a alguien en pleno acto. Se entrega igual de lo que se entrega la otra persona. Y causa un morbo peculiar el hecho ver algo que de repente no tendría que ver.

- Estás completamente mal de la mente- le dijo Touya, molesto.

- No lo estoy- le dijo ella, tranquilamente-. No creas que no lo he notado. Noté como me mirabas en la boda, cuando cantábamos la canción. Y cómo me observabas mientras bailaba anoche.

Touya no pudo bajar la mirada, sumamente culpable y avergonzado.

- Pero no tiene nada de malo- continuó-. Eres hombre y yo soy mujer. Ambos somos interesantes y no hay nada de malo en sentir mutua atracción. Está bien que tú me deseas y que yo te desee a ti también…

- Basta- dijo Touya tajante, poniéndose de pie. Estaba realmente enojado-. Tú no eres una mujer, eres una niña. Por lo tanto, debes dejar de hacer cosas de gente mayor. ¿Te crees inteligente por beber o fumar? Se inteligente por no hacerlo. ¿Te crees sexy por andar teniendo sexo salvaje por ahí con cualquiera? Eso no te hace sexy, te hace necesitada.

Se acercó al fregadero y comenzó a lavar su plato y taza. Se alejó para tratar aclarar su mente y alejarse de aquella morocha.

- ¿Sabes lo privilegiada que eres?- le preguntó furioso-. Lo tienes todo. Desde siempre. Yo, en cambio, tuve que luchar para poder avanzar y progresar. Trabajé y estudie duro desde muy chico para poder ayudar a mi familia y salir adelante en mi futuro- se dio vuelta más calmado-. Tu solo eres una pequeña cría aburrida. Y bien dijiste, yo soy un hombre que no gusta de chiquillas consentidas con las hormonas revoloteadas. Si quieres hacerte mierda, ese es tu problema. Pero deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.

Tal vez había sido un poco fuerte con lo dicho, porque Tomoyo parecía haber perdido toda la confianza que tenía anteriormente. Al contrario, se la veía débil y entregada.

- No te preocupes por Sakura. Ella sabe caminar correcto. Supongo que tu padre hizo un buen trabajo con ella. Y contigo.

Ella se bajó de la mesada y caminó hacia él con elegancia hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro. Touya le llevaba una cabeza y media, pero igual podía sentir sus ojos y su dulce aliento sobre él. En ese momento supo que había perdido la batalla.

- Podrás decir todo eso sobre mí- le susurró, haciendo que se erizara-. Probablemente sea cierto. Pero lo que también es cierto es que te puedo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios y su palabra, que no notó como la mano de Tomoyo había descendido hasta su entrepierna. Touya se tuvo que sujetar a la mesada del fregadero al sentir su agarre.

- Y mucho. Observó con los ojos abiertos y expectantes como Tomoyo se iba acercando más a su rostro. No hizo absolutamente nada para impedir que sus labios se rozaran. Tomoyo se alejó sonriendo triunfante. Le dio una mirada cómplice y se fue de la habitación dejando a un Touya barajado y temeroso de sí mismo.

Oh, Tomoyo, no sabes lo que estás provocando.

**Buenas, buenas. Aquí dejo otro capítulo de estos dos. Evidentemente, esta contado desde la perspectiva de Touya y se puede ver como comienza a luchar contra si mismo y sus impulsos. **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y followers, que siempre son bienvenidas ****J**

**Como banda sonora de este capitulo elegí la canción "Young and beautiful" de Lana del Rey. **

**Nos leemos pronto, Aknuk. **


	4. Chapter 4

**XI**

La mañana en el trabajo había sido pésima. Obviamente, todo funcionaba con eficiencia en la empresa pero su cabeza no dejaba de rondar todo el asunto de Tomoyo. La chiquilla estaba yendo muy lejos y toda su paciencia comenzaba a evaporarse. Necesitaba distenderse y pensar en como manejarla. Ella quería jugar; el sabía jugar también. Pero necesariamente necesitaba tener distancia porque todo se estaba poniendo demasiado intenso y podría tener un desenlace deshonroso. Primero, necesitaba una distracción.

A esta la encontró en la cafetería de la empresa. Harumi florecía en el medio de las mesas bajo la mirada de todos los hombres. Era una chica alta, de estado atlético y curvas perfectas. Piel oscura, ojos grandes y oscuros, acompañando su mirada profunda y enigmática. Una cascada de cabello negro y en algunas ocasiones ondulado acariciaba su espalda. No había hombre que no supiese quien era ni quisiese un simple intercambio de palabras. Pero ella era toda una profesional y sabía que la relación entre compañeros no era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, parecía tener una excepción con Touya. Hacía dos años que había comenzado a trabajar en la compañía y solo parecía haber puesto el ojo en Touya. Y no era que Touya no estuviese tentado. Oh, sí que lo estaba. Pero sabía que donde se come no se caga. Dejando pasar la oportunidad de estar con la bella Harumi. Para su desafortuna, era su versión de él pero femenina: independiente, inteligente y no muy afín a los compromisos amorosos.

Tal vez la necesidad de quemar la adrenalina que tenía desde la mañana fue lo que lo hizo decidirse. Esperó a que terminase de comer y la siguió al elevador. Entraron solo ellos dos. El aroma de su piel le llegó a su cerebro, sintiéndose más atraído a ella aún. Ella lo observó curiosa para luego sonreír divertida. Bajaron del elevador con una cita programada a las ocho de ese mismo día.

Volvió a la oficina más animado para encontrarse con un huésped. Un joven alto y flaco, de ojos grises y pelo claro que lo observaba ingresar a su oficina. Yukito le sonreía del otro lado del escritorio. Touya no podía estar más agradecido de verlo.

- Hermano- le dijo él, amistosamente, mientras se apresuraba a abrazarlo.

Yukito era un amigo de toda la vida. Fueron juntos a la secundaria, preparatorio y parte de la universidad. El era un psiquiatra de alto prestigio y con toda la reputación a sus pies. Viajaba mucho dado que exponía conferencias a lo largo y ancho del mundo A causa del trabajo, no se vieron por al menos dos años y solo intercambiaban algún correo o llamada. Quedaron en verse luego del trabajo e ir a tomar un trago y ponerse al día.

La seis llego rápidamente, y Touya fue derecho al bar de la esquina. Yukito lo esperaba con una fría cerveza en la mesa.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo te lleva esa nueva vida en la familia con las Daudoji?

- Bueno…es el infierno- con Yukito jamás tuvo tapujos ni rodeos y le pasó a decir todo el meollo con Tomoyo.

Yukito lo observó con la boca abierta, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Y esa es Tomoyo, la niña dulce y tierna que conocimos como amiga de tu hermana?- dijo, divertido y sorprendido a la vez.

- Aja. Ahora es una adolescente desquiciada que probablemente ande en drogas, alcohol y todo tipo de libertinaje.

- ¿Y dices que te busca?

- Todo el tiempo- recalcó Touya-. Lo peor es que la madre no tiene idea de lo autodestructiva que es. Y no me explicó como pudo salir así.

- ¿Y es linda?- le preguntó Yukito, agarrándolo totalmente desprevenido.

Por alguna razón Touya no pudo evitar una sonrisita cómplice y traviesa. Soportó la risa divertida de su amigo, que lo señalaba burlándose.

- Te gusta- le dijo, sonriendo.

- No, no me gusta- dijo tajantemente-. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que me atrae. Es más- confesó- el día de la boda vi como se cambiaba de ropa y la desee, pero en ese momento no sabía que era ella.

- Ufff...…no te haces una idea lo que el morbo pueda causar en las personas. Y ustedes tienen el morbo por donde lo quieras ver: tú eres su padrino, eres el hermanastro, trabajas para su madre y eres medio primo lejano de ella. Ni hablar del hecho que le llevas casi veinte años.

- Creo que voy a estar bien en la medida en que me aleje de Tomoyo.

- Deberías demostrar dureza. Al fin y al cabo, eres su responsable. Asústala con algo que sepas que le puede afectar. Y no dejes que te perturbe- le aconsejó-. Deberías tener algo de entretenimiento nocturno para alivianar el libido.

- Lo tengo- dijo, volviendo a sonreír. Se fijo en su celular para ver la hora. Eran las ocho y media-. Y también para ti

En ese preciso instante, Harumi entraba junto con otra joven. Cuando se quedó con encontrarse con Yukito, se olvidó por completo de su cita. Así que llamó a Harumi para decirle que trajese una amiga. Masama se presentó con sincera alegría. Era un tanto baja pero con curvas acentuadas, ojos saltones y sonrisa radiante.

El cuarteto salió a tomar una copa de vino a unas cuadras de donde vivía Touya. Era un lugar cálido y pequeño, acompañado de buena música y un excelente menú. La charla era animada y divertida, pero no impidió en ningún momento que Touya y Harumi se tomaran ciertas libertades. Ella le dedicaba todo tipo de sonrisas y no desperdiciaba momentos para tocarlo delicadamente. Mientras que él la observaba intensamente y rozaba sus piernas con sus manos y se regodeaba de sentir como se estremecía en su contacto.

Cuando Touya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, le susurró seductoramente:

- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió animada y se levantó tras Touya. Entraron al elevador y esperaron con impaciencia a que llegasen a su piso. Ni bien trancó la puerta con llave, él se acercó a donde estaba ella. Se encontraba en el balcón que tenía vista al mar. El se acercó a ella con el silencio de un predador y quedo detrás de ella. Lentamente, acarició su espalda con la mano, sintiendo como iba cediendo por completo a su caricia. Ella se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó a la espera de un beso eterno.

Cuando el frenesí del primer beso pasó, pasaron al cuarto donde se dedicaron a desvestirse y acariciarse sin precedentes. Los besos y las caricias incitaron a los gemidos y suplicas. La urgencia y las ansias anunciaban que todo iba tal cual lo deseaban. Cuando se cansaron de besarse la piel, Touya la poseyó.

Hacerle el amor a una mujer hermosa era de las cosas más disfrutables del mundo, pensó. Sentir sus ruegos, sus caricias, La piel contra la piel, los labios pasmados de tanto tacto. Todo lo volvía totalmente primitivo.

Llegaron al esperado abismo con la satisfacción latente. Ella se recostó a un lado totalmente radiante, durmiéndose rápidamente. Observando la bella figura de Harumi desnuda, se preguntó si eso era suficiente para terminar con su calvario.

Cuando el amanecer llegaba, Touya se estaba poniendo su saco mientras observaba a Harumi que seguía inmutable en su cama. Le dejo una nota a su lado diciéndole que se quedara lo que quisiese. Debía regresar a la mansión antes de que se diesen cuenta de su ausencia.

**XII**

Touya estaba en el mismísimo infierno, pero tendría que atravesarlo sin quemarse.

Una vez satisfecho su libido, volvió a pensar en el problema central. No solo era Tomoyo la implicada. Realmente estaba preocupado por su hermana. ¿Que cosas había hecho Tomoyo que desconocía? Una cosa era segura; la chiquilla aburrida era un peligro.

Salió del trabajo decidido a saber más y así fue como optó por interrogar al personal que se encontraba en la cocina. Allí se encontraba Hiroko y su hija Toshi. Hiroko era una señora de unos cincuenta años que estaba trabajando en la mansión en los últimos treinta años. Era baja y grande, con los cabellos canosos y pequeñas arruga. Su hija había salido a su padre: era alta y esbelta, con una melena negra, completamente lacia. Los Daudoji le habían proporcionado la posibilidad de una educación, así que trabajaba solo cuando no estudiaba. Touya sabía por demás que ella sentía una gran debilidad por él y no dudó en usar eso en su búsqueda.

Al principió, no les logró sacar nada, pero luego de extorsionarlas con hablar a la jefa, comenzaron a sacar todo.

- La señorita Tomoyo es una buena muchacha pero solo le gusta divertirse- le dijo relajadamente Toshi.

- Ya lo creo- dijo Touya, un tanto encrespado.

- Generalmente, las fiestas de ella son con pocas personas, veinte personas como máximo. Pero traen luces y discoteca durante toda la noche- explicó Hiroko con los ojos abiertos.

- Hay alcohol como en cualquier fiesta. Cerveza, vermut, whisky. Y después los típicos tragos: daiquiris, cuba libre, mojitos.

- Nosotros nos levantamos muy temprano para limpiar todo para que la señora no viera la evidencia.

Para ese entonces, Touya estaba un tanto disgustado de tanta información.

- ¿Y quien compra la bebida?

- Algunos de sus amigos son mayores de edad. Perfectamente pueden acceder a alcohol- explicó Toshi.

Touya lo escuchaba pero no lo creía; ya no se podía fiar en nadie. ¿Acaso no había lealtad en esa casa?. ¿O solo era el único que pensaba que todo esto estaba mal?. Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

- No es el alcohol lo que nos preocupa, sino las otras sustancias- se atrevió a decir Hiroko.

Touya la miró con perplejidad, aunque sabía de lo que hablaba.

- Las otras sustancias. Ya sabe…- le susurro-. Drogas.

El corazón de Touya palpito fuertemente. ¿Acaso Tomoyo y Sakura andaban en drogas? Eso ya era otro tema totalmente distinto. Ahora estaba realmente preocupado y consternado.

- ¿Y donde las consiguen?

- No sabemos, señor. Solo sabemos que las ingieren. Pero muy de vez en cuando.

Touya salió de la cocina temblando de furia, y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermana. La abrió de un portazo, haciendo que Sakura saltase de su asiento de la sorpresa. Al ver su cara, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba enfadado.

- ¿Qué es eso de que estas consumiendo drogas? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso? ¿Acaso no te enseñe nada sobre consumir esas porquerías?

- Yo nunca he tomado esas cosas. Te lo juro. Shaoran odia esas cosas y odia soberanamente la idea de que yo tome algo.

Touya pudo notar que Sakura no mentía y se relajo un poco. Vaya, si hasta le caí un poco mejor el mocoso.

- ¿Quién consigue estas porquerías para ustedes? De seguro ustedes no se la pueden conseguir por si solos.

- Naoko, una amiga de Tomoyo, nos la consigue. Ella es mayor y conoce a la gente indicada.

- ¿La torta?

- Sí, es lesbiana. Y está loca por Tomoyo. Claro que Tomoyo no le da ni la hora.

Claro que Tomoyo nunca le había comentado lo que había estado haciendo la última noche. Se rascó el cabeza, enroscado en sus pensamientos.

- Pues mira que no es algo que hagamos siempre. Solo fiestas y esas cosas - intentó calmarlo Sakura-, No le cuentes nada a papá, por favor, suplicó.

- Esta bien- gruñó, luego de un largo exhalar-. Pero te quiero lejos de eso, ¿entendido?

Bajaron a cenar un poco más animados y hablaron de cosas tan triviales como que habían hecho ese día. Esto era algo que no hacían desde que Touya se había mudado de la casa Kinomoto. Tenía que admitir que era agradable.

- ¿Así que tú y Kaho?- le tiró Sakura-. En la boda, hablando tontamente. Se los veía muy entretenidos.

- No pienso discutir eso con mi hermana menor.

Sakura sonrió con picardía, sabiendo que le había ganado la partida a su hermano. Poniéndose un poco más serio, observó preocupado a su hermana.

- Dime, Sakura. ¿Debo preocuparme por tus juntas con Tomoyo?

Sakura lo miró sorprendido. De seguro no esperaba una pregunta así. Estuvo unos segundos decidiendo que decir.

- Tomoyo no es una mala influencia, Touya. Solo está aburrida. Si bien sus padres le dieron todo, nunca le dedicaron el tiempo que necesitaba. ¿Recuerdas como siempre iba a casa y disfrutaba de nuestra compañía en donde fuese? Eso era porque su madre no la contemplaba como debía. Y así fue creciendo, con todo y con nada a la vez. Si algo agradezco, es que tanto tu como papá me negaron su amor. Jamás dejaron de preocuparse por mí y de apoyarme en lo que precisase.

Tal vez era como Sakura decía, y la perdida de su padre y la falta de atención por parte de su madre la había afectado ferozmente. ¿Pero porqué lo buscaba a él? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto?

Llegó a su habitación realmente cansado. Se quitó su chaqueta y camisa, quedando solo con el pantalón y zapatos. Y con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó hacia la ventana que daba directamente a la piscina. Vio claramente una figura caminando que le resultó totalmente reconocible.

La figura de Tomoyo caminaba hacia la pileta, usando un muy marcado bikini rosa. ¿Qué hacía en la piscina a las diez de la noche? La observó como se metía lentamente en la piscina y se zambullía, mientras nadaba como una sirena. No podía evitar sentirse protector con ella y su alrededor. Le asustaba el verla así de grande, de los pensamientos que le traía su presencia y como ella sabía aprovecharse de su fragilidad. Ella sabía lo que le causaba su presencia y como lo afectaba. Pero nunca dejaría que algo pasara. Sabía que tenía fuerza de voluntad de sobra como para negarse a sus encantos.

Para su desgracia, ella notó su presencia y su mirada y sonrió con burla. Se había olvidado de que las luces de la habitación dejaban al descubierto su figura. Se alejó lentamente de la ventana y decidió darse un baño.

Para cuando salió y volvió a asomarse a la ventana, vio que Tomoyo estaba sentada en una de las reposeras, hablando animadamente con Sakura y estaban fumando ¿marihuana? Instintivamente, Touya salió volando de la habitación para llegar adonde estaba ella.

- APAGA ESO- gruñó Touya, saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Qué? Es solo un cigarro. Estate tranquilo- le dijo Tomoyo, impaciente. Sakura miró a su hermano sorprendida y aterrada porque sabía la que se venía.

- Tu, adentro, ahora- ladró Touya a Sakura. Refunfuñando, ella entró a la casa.

- ¡¿Porqué estás fumando esta mierda?!

Tomoyo lo miró exasperada, pero totalmente tranquila se llevó el cigarro a la boca. Estaba con las piernas estiradas, y los brazos por arriba de la cabeza.

- Corta esa mierda. Tira eso ahora- se abalanzó sobre ella y le sujetó la muñeca mientras retiraba el cigarro de la mano-. No quiero verte fumando esto jamás.

- Ya dije que conmigo no va eso de hermano mayor preocupado. Pero a mí no me vengas con estupideces.

- Me harte- dijo, haciendo ademán con los brazos cruzados-. Hoy mismo hablo con tu madre. Me aburrí de tanta pendejada. ¡Estas fuera de control!

- ¿Contarle qué?- le preguntó ella burlona-. No te creería. Aparte, si llegas a decir algo de mí, yo diré mi versión.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Que me has manoseado – le dijo llanamente-. Que me viste en la piscina una noche y te hiciste el amigable para meterte conmigo a nadar. Y que te quisiste propasar.

Touya no pudo evitar mirarla con la boca totalmente abierta.

- ¿Y ahora a donde carajo te vas?- le preguntó furioso.

- Nuevamente, no es tu problema- le replicó ella, mientras se levantaba majestuosamente y caminaba hacia la casa con toda tranquilidad.

La observó realmente cabreado. Lo estaba volviendo loco y el no estaba para esas pendejadas.

Y así pasaron los días miércoles y jueves en el infierno Daudoji.

**Buenas, buenas! No se si alguien lee esto o no, pero vuelvo a actualizar con o sin lectores. **

**Como ven, Touya está preparándose para la batalla contra la indomable señorita Tomoyo. Espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**Como banda sonora, elegí el tema "Don´t look back in anger" de Oasis. **

**Nos leemos, **

**Aknuk. **


End file.
